


To Serve

by allourheroes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur attempts to ask Gwen out. Neither of them are all that interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Serve

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a quick (and hopefully cute) little Morgana/Gwen and Merlin/Arthur drabble.

“Would you like to accompany me, Guinevere?”

Gwen was baffled for a moment. “What was that, sire?”

“I was just asking if you’d like to accompany me to—”

“Um, sorry, but I have duties to attend to,” and, with that, she rushed off, finding herself face to face with Morgana in the hallway.

“What was that about?” her mistress teased.

“Arthur was…I don’t know, but it seemed as if he was…asking me out.” Gwen blushed furiously in her nervousness.

Morgana tucked a curl of Gwen’s hair that had fallen loose back behind her ear. “Oh, Gwen, will he never take the hint that you’re mine?” Her hand lingered where she had fixed the stray lock and she curved it gently around the girl’s face before leaning in to leave a chaste kiss on her lips.

~

Around the corner, Merlin grinned as Arthur’s expression turned forlorn at having been rejected. “I told you, not everyone will fall all over you simply because you’re the prince.”

“Shut up, Merlin.”

“Prat,” he laughed, but soon the air it took left him as Arthur pressed him against the wall.

“Guess I’m lucky I already have you, then, aren’t I?”

Merlin swallowed hard, heart racing before his head could even catch up, “Very lucky, sire.” He pushed forward, body flush to Arthur’s.

“Merlin…have you finished cleaning my chambers?”

“No, sire,” Merlin breathed, lips only a hair’s breadth from Arthur’s, so close he’d—

“Then get to it.” With that, the prince was gone.


End file.
